Reflections
by PepperX
Summary: This was stupid. Jared Lebrun was finally paying attention to me and I was running away? What was wrong with me?" KimxJared
1. Invisible

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_Taylor Swift - __Invisible_

* * *

"Kim," Jared smiled. "You know you're beautiful right?"

"Jared…"

"I'm serious. You're the single most beautiful being I've ever come across."

I smiled into my drink. He'd organised this whole meal himself without me noticing. He'd told me he wanted some help with his Biology but when I'd arrived there'd been a candle lit dinner waiting for me. Honestly, he was such a romantic sometimes…

Jared took my hand under the table and looked into my eyes.

"I want to be with you, _always_." He whispered. "I love you Kim." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth and our breath mingled. I ran my tongue along the back of his teeth while he-

"Five minutes." Mr Taylor called. "Make sure you've checked your answers thoroughly for any silly mistakes."

I quickly snapped back to reality and back to my math lesson. I looked down at my test paper. _Oh crap_. I'd barely written anything. Looked like I was going to fail this test…

I sighed and giving up on my Math paper, I stared at the window. I watched Jared's reflection as he quickly finished up the last few questions. I was certain they'd be right. He was so good at Math. He was so good at everything.

How could he not notice how painfully aware of him I was?

I'd sat next to him almost everyday in every Math lesson for the last two years but he'd never really noticed at me. I couldn't blame him. He was so perfect and I… wasn't.

I saw his reflection shift in his seat. No, Jared Lebrun was way out of Kim Baxter's league…

"Okay pens down that's the end of the test."

I continued to stare at the window, my pen was already on the desk and my test closed. I watched Jared's reflection as he flicked the scruffy black hair out of his face and put his pen down on the desk. He gave a huge yawn showing right to the back of his throat and shook his head not unlike a dog to loosen up.

I sighed internally. He was so beautiful.

Mr Taylor collected up the tests and I turned away from the window back to face my desk.

"So Baxter," Jared turned to me. "I'd say that was pretty easy wouldn't you?"

I gave him a strained smile. Why did it always have to be last names?

"Actually I thought it was pretty hard…"

"Which bi-…" He began but was cut off by one of his friends, Joe, calling to him. The bell went and he followed Joe out the door, talking animatedly about some sports game on the TV last night. I was left forgotten.

I sighed, gathered my belongings and walked to the canteen.

"Hey Kim, bad morning?" Hannah asked as I slammed my bag onto my usual table.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I muttered and pulled my lunch out of my bag. I ate my lunch in silence, barely listening to the inane chatter of the others on my table.

I had just finished eating my first sandwich when Jared walked in, this time accompanied by another friend, Luke as well as Joe. They sat at their usual table at the side of the hall. I watched as they ate their food and joked together. I sighed. How I wished I could hear his lovely voice…

I was just about to turn back to my cheese and chutney sandwich when he stopped and looked up. I followed his gaze to see Chloe Sampson walk past his table. He quickly jumped up and offered to carry her books to her table for her. She smiled at him but shook her head and walked to her table alone. Jared sat back at his table looking defeated and his friends comforted him.

See, that's the kind of girl I'd have to be for Jared to notice me - tall, blonde and pretty. Everything that I wasn't. Everything that Chloe was.

Not that she even liked him back. Life was so cruel, sometimes.

"Give up on him already Kim." Louise sighed impatiently. "He's only interested in Chloe and he only ever will."

"Yeah it's been what? Two years now you've sat next to him." Hannah nodded in agreement. "Accept it. You'll never be good enough for him."

Anna, Mike, Sara and Chris nodded. I shrugged and said nothing knowing they were right.

Jared Lebrun was and would always be way out of my league…

**Okay so hi to both old and new readers alike :) This is just going to be a short one - maybe 6 or 7 chapters at the most. I just had to write it because I love these two :) So cute and fluffy here we come x**

**Um. So, review and stuff....**

**(Stonecoldheart27 - you suck)**

**Loves ~**

**PepperX**


	2. Time After Time

_Another day, waking to the same old beat,  
Counting doors, walking through the same old street,  
Breathing in, breathing out the same,  
Nothings changed, just imitating yesterday,  
Counting down, all the opportunities,  
Its down to one, now everything is falling on me,  
Alarm bells, are warning me to do something soon,  
Get away, I've got to get away!!_

_Time After Time - Elliot Minor_

* * *

The end of the day came fast after that. I felt that I'd barely begun my Spanish lesson before the bell went for the end of the lesson. Not that I was complaining about it of course – I hated Spanish.

As the second the bell went, the whole class scrambled to their feet and all but ran out of the lesson. Guess that's what the holidays did to you.

I slowly gathered my belongings and made my way to the exit much slower. I didn't like the holidays so much. There was no guarantee that I'd see Jared. Not like in school where I saw him everyday.

I made my way through the crowd and out the school to the car park.

"Yo Kim!" Hannah called just as I began looking around my bag for my keys. "You working tomorrow?"

Both Hannah and I worked at the local Post Office. It sucked and was so boring, but at least it was money.

"Yeah, I start at ten." I called back as I got into my Clío. "You?"

"Same. See you there."

"Bye." I waved and started the car up.

I drove through the narrow streets of La Push back to my house, calling only at the convenience store for some milk. I parked the car on the drive, grabbed my bags, jumped out and made my way up the path to the house. As I walked to the door, I contemplated what I was going to do during my two week holiday.

I wasn't a normal high schooler, I couldn't stand the holidays. How could I when I couldn't see Jared on a regular basis? It was just beyond torture.

I hadn't come up with anything as I stumbled into the empty house and dumped the milk on the side. I made my way upstairs and ditched my school stuff on the floor. I gave a huge sigh and flopped onto the bed. I'd just closed my eyes when my phone began to ring beside me.

I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kimmy," Said the voice down the line. "It's Mom."

"Oh hey mom." _I'm going to be back late_, I thought, _Could you start the dinner off…_

"I'm really sorry honey," She said. "but I'm going to be back late. Do you think you could start the dinner off?"

"Sure." I sighed. Nothing new here, just routine.

"Thanks love. There's some spaghetti bolognaise mixture in the fridge if you want to use that."

"Okay."

"Robbie and Spence should get back at about five. They had football after school. Mrs McKinney should be dropping them off if it begins to rain."

Robbie and Spence were my younger brothers, they were twins and fourteen. They went to football _every_ week.

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes.

"See you later love."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed. I didn't see why she bothered to phone anymore. She was always late. I just took that for granted. I can home in the mind set to make dinner and sort my brothers out.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom, I really did. I just couldn't stand her working so much. I suppose she had to without dad here to help out anymore. He was in Hong Cong doing some IT job. _Apparently_. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think he was coming back. Not that I'd say that in front of mom of course.

I dragged myself back downstairs, grabbed the milk from the side and put it in the fridge, then got started on the dinner. Finally it was finished and I put the lid on the pan to keep it warm.

Woo hoo! Freedom! What was I going to do with my freedom? I returned back upstairs to get started on my holiday work. I'd just opened my French book when I changed my mind and pulled out my diary from under my bed.

It was a small A5 book plastered with pictures of famous ballerinas. I turned to the next clean page. I grabbed a pen and began to write.

_October 23__rd_

_I almost had a conversation with Jared today…_

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long to get up . I've just had so much going on at the moment! **

**Um. I'll say thanks to everyone in the next chapter... my Gmail's gone a lil spaz :S**

**And hey to Stonecoldheart27, i have a stapler in my bag ;) lmao and a-lil-angel .... hey gorgeous ;) Miss you guys x**

**Loves ~**

**PepperX**

* * *


	3. Brand New Day

_And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day_

_Forty Foot Echo - Brand New Day_

* * *

"Kim," Scott frowned as I ran red faced through the staff door. "You're late again."

"Sorry!"

I ran behind my desk and pulled up the blind. Hannah was there already.

"Late again?" She asked. "You're going to get yourself sacked if you carry on like this you know."

"I can't help it!" I mumbled as I pressed the button to call for a customer. ("_Cashier number three please_.") "Scott just hates me."

Scott was my boss and I swear his main aim in life was to hate me.

"I can hear you Kim." _Ooops_…

I blushed and looked up to the customer waiting on the other side of the glass.

"How can I help?"

-~*~-

When I was finally free of that torture chamber it was almost four o'clock. I bid farewell to my colleagues, grabbed my stuff and left. Thank god that was over. Surely eight bucks an hour wasn't worth it.

I stepped out into the sunshine and began my short walk home. I didn't bother driving to and from work - the distance was just too short. I walked as fast as I could away from the Post Office of hell, oh I loved this freedom.

"_Careful_, love." A lady said as I almost crashed into her.

"Oh, sorry." I looked up and recognised her as Emily Young, Sam Uley's fiancée. I smiled. I liked her. "Sorry." I said again.

"It's fine." She laughed and began to walk away. "Just watch where you're racing."

I blushed in embarrassment. I was just about to continue home when a sign in the Florists window next to me caught my eye.

**Job Vacancy**

**Shop Assistant wanted**

I read through the whole advertisement. That was way better pay than I got at the Post Office. Without another thought I walked inside and asked for a form. The woman inside seemed nice enough. I really hoped I'd get this job...

-~*~-

"Kiiiim..." Robbie moaned. "I hate noodles."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Well that's what Mom said to cook."

"I don't see why Mom can't cook for once." Spence made a face. "Your cooking sucks Kimmy."

"So cook for yourself next time."

My phone rang then, blocking out the sound of his retort. I sighed. Great that'd be Mom again...

"Hi, is that Kim Walker?"

"Um, yes." I was startled. _Okay so not Mom then..._

"This is Val from _Thistle Do Nicely Florist_?"

"Oh," I smiled nervously. "Hi."

"I'm just phoning to say you got the job."

"Seriously?" _Oh this was too good..._

"Can you start tomorrow at nine? We're pretty desperate."

"Definatly." I grinned.

"Okay, bye then."

"Who was that?" Robbie demanded.

"I got a new job." I grinned.

"Where?"

"The florists." Spence snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing sis, nothing at all..." He grinned, while exchanging a loaded glance with his twin.

-~*~-

The next day I arrived at the Florists at ten to nine. No way was I losing this job. I'd handed in my notice to the Post Office last night. Scott wasn't happy, of course, not that I cared.

"Kim!" Val smiled as I walked through the door. "Nice to have someone who actually turns up on time. Maybe you can show our other assistant how it's done."

I smiled. Okay, so maybe Scott wasn't so bad. He obviously hadn't written anything about me always turning up late on my reference. I made a note to thank him next time I ran into him.

Val showed me where everything was and how to use the till. She was a lovely lady and I was looking forward to having her as a boss.

"Look out," She smiled as a young woman walked through the door. "Here comes your first customer."

"Can I help you?" I smiled at the lady. I took care of her order, not needing to ask Val once for help. Just as the door closed after her it opened again and a boy around the same age as me burst in.

_Jared_?

"Jared, you're late... _again_." Val frowned. Jared was the other assistant?!

"Sorry Mom, I overslept."

_Mom_?! I looked back and forth between the two. This couldn't be possible. Val noticed my confusion and smiled.

"This is our other assistant, Jared. He's my son. Unfortunately he can't seem to turn up on time."

"I said I was sorry."

She shook her head at him. "Kim was here ten minutes _early_."

"_Walker_?" He frowned at me, recognising who I was.

"Hey." I smiled nervously.

"Oh you two know each other?"

"We sit together in math."

"Well that's wonderful; you'll have plenty to talk about then." Val smiled at us both. "Well I have to go out back to make some phone calls. I'll leave you two to manage the desk."

"So Walker," Jared began as his mom left. "How's your holiday been so far?"

_This was going to be the best holiday ever..._

* * *

**Okay don't kill me... I'm sorry this took so long to upload! I've had so much work it's umbelievable. I've also got another story I've started to write... it's awesome, very different to my other stories :S But hey it rocks. It'll go up as soon as I've finished this one :)**

**Anyway so Jared turns wolf in the next chapter and... well... we all know what happens then ;)**

**Right so a thanks to... MrsEmCullen.x, loveashh, lluvialpz, Norwegian, Kat, Maniacinthemaking, Lexi Roxi Lauren Chipsterz xxx, OwlCityFireflies, Goldangel121, pharrencullen, .candie, TrappedInTwilight, EmbryForMe4 and Mink369... **

**And of course stonecoldheart27 and a-lil-angel... love you guys**

**Loves ~**

**PepperX**


	4. Coming Down

_You'll be comin' down now baby  
You'll be coming down  
What goes around, it comes around and  
You'll be comin' down_

_You'll Be Coming Down - Bruce Springsteen_

* * *

The holidays went fast, way too fast for me. I got to spend almost every day with Jared at the florists and we were well on our way to being much better friends. We had work five days a week as it was holiday time and I didn't think I could stand our contact going back down to just math lessons.

I drove into school with a feeling of impending doom. I really didn't want to go in today. For some reason it felt like something bad was going to happen today. That was ridiculous of course, no one could tell the future.

The day went really slowly and I was desperate to get to my math lesson last period. As the bell went I steamed to the classroom.

"Someone's eager today Miss Walker." Mr Taylor noted.

"Desperate for my math intake of the day sir." I smiled. More like desperate for my _Jared_ intake of the day.

I tapped my fingers on the desk as I waited for the rest of the class to appear. They filed in slowly and I watched the door vainly for Jared to arrive. Finally Mr Taylor closed the door and everyone settled.

The seat next to me was still empty. Where was Jared? It wasn't like him to be late. Not for lessons anyway.

I sat back in my seat and frowned. Now I thought about it, I hadn't seen him in the canteen earlier either. I'd just assumed that he was eating somewhere else. But maybe it was something more.

"Mr Baker?" Mr Taylor began to take the register.

"Here."

"Miss Denbra?"

"Yep."

Maybe he was just talking to another teacher or something…

"Mr Lebrun?" I tried to make any movement at his name. "Is Mr Lebrun here?" Mr Taylor asked when there was no answer.

"He's not been in all day sir." Someone called from the back.

I felt my shoulders sag. Not been in all day? Wow this lesson sure was going to suck.

I spent the rest of math staring at the window and willing Jared's reflection to appear. Of course it didn't and as the bell rang for the end of the lesson I all but sprinted to my car. I had work tonight and I was eager to get there. Surely Jared wouldn't duck out of that too.

"I'm afraid it's just you today love." Val said as I entered the florists. "Poor Jared's really sick today, nasty temperature. I hope its okay."

"Oh no, that's fine." I smiled, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Well if it gets busy, just call me I'll be out back."

"Sure…" I said absently as I settled myself behind the next. Gee today really was one of the worst.

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry!! I'm so distracted with my new story (Which will go up straight after this one is finished) that I keep forgetting about this one -.-'**

**Thanks to all new reviewers, I can't mention you now because my Gmail is blocked (stupid filters) so I'll have to do it in a later chapter. **

**So... I hope you can guess what happens next ;)**

**Stonecoldheart27 - you're gay love and I'm sorry I'll get round to beta-ing your stuff I swear!**

**A-lil-angel - I love you :) (suck on that Stonecoldheart27)**

**Loves ~**

**PepperX**


	5. Got A Lil' Crush

_Got a little crush  
I just can't get enough of that stuff  
It's such a rush  
1980 me  
Got a little crush  
I just can't get enough of that stuff  
It's such a rush  
1980 me_

_Crush (1980 me) - Darren Hayes_

* * *

I sighed and flopped down on my desk. _Woo hoo! Math!_ I thought sarcastically. I'd hated it before, but now that Jared hadn't turned up for almost two weeks it'd become so much worse.

I was just pulling the stuff out of my bag when I heard a familiar voice…

"Yeah it was just the flu, had a fever and everything. I was in bed a fortnight. So boring."

I looked up in shock.

_Jared_?

There he was in the doorway, in all his god-like glory, somehow even taller and more muscular than he had been the last time I'd seen him. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all. I watched as he explained his absence to his friend. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something that told me he wasn't telling the truth. How odd.

Most likely feeling my gaze he looked up and I hid my face in embarrassment. What would he think if he caught me gawping at him like some sort of idiotic 11 year old fan girl?

I peeked through my hair expecting to see him back in conversation with his friend. Instead I was shocked to see that he was staring straight back at me with some kind of weird, confused look on his face. _Oh no_. Did he somehow know how I felt about him? Had someone told him?

I stared at my pencil case intently, focusing on the swirly patterns and refusing to let myself look up. That failed of course, when he put his bag down on the seat next to me.

"Hey Lebrun." I smiled hesitantly. He was still looking at me weirdly and I was trying to ignore it.

"Walker…wow… err…" He stuttered. "Don't you look… radiant this morning?"

I blushed to the roots of my hair. _Radiant_? What was he on?

"Err… thank you?" I murmured and turned my gaze back to my pencil case as Mr Taylor came in.

All throughout the lesson I avoided looking at him. It was so difficult, but I had practice. A few times I cracked and looked through the window at his reflection only to find him watching me with that same expression.

I was beginning to get worried now. What did he know? What had he been told? Was he preparing himself to laugh at me for it? No, Jared wouldn't do that…

Finally the lesson came to an end and I quickly shoved my stuff into my bag. I was in a hurry to get out the room and away from his gaze… But also not.

I felt so confused.

"Hey what-?" He began but I sprinted past him out of the room and intro the corridor. I didn't stop running until I reached the end cubicle of the girl's bathroom. I sat down on the closed lid and buried my face in my hands.

What had just happened? Seriously had someone told him something?

I sat there for at least fifteen minutes trying to get my head around what had just happened. Finally I shook my head. This was stupid. Jared Lebrun was finally paying attention to me and I was running away? What was wrong with me?

I took a deep breath and left the loos. It was lunchtime so I made my way to the canteen and to my usual table. Hannah and Louise didn't even bother to look up from their conversation. _Some friends_… I didn't care really. I didn't actually like them as much as I used to.

I left my bag on the table and walked over to get some food.

"Where did you go so fast?" It was Jared. He was standing next to me and talking directly to me. I struggled to keep myself calm.

"Dying for the loo." I shrugged.

"Ahh." He smiled and picked up a tray.

I got the food I wanted and turned to walk back to my table. I sighed, Hannah and Louise didn't exactly look like they were in a talkative mood.

"Come and sit with me." Jared offered.

"W-what?" Did he seriously just say that?

"You don't want to sit with them, I can tell. Come sit on my table, it'll be fun."

"Um… okay." I grabbed my bag off the table and followed Jared. He walked straight past his usual table and sat with Paul Davis on the other side of the canteen. There was seriously something up here. Since when was Jared friends with Paul Davis?

Jared set his tray down on the table and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down, blushing and he sat beside me.

"You must be Kim." Paul grinned at me as if he knew something I didn't.

"Um… yeah." I answered quietly. Truth be told, Paul Davis scared me a little bit. He was in our year but he looked at least two if not three years older than that. He was also famous for having a seriously bad temper.

"Don't scare her Paul." Jared sighed. "If you do that she won't want to sit with us again."

"What a tragedy that would be." Paul winked at him. Again, I got the feeling that there was something else going on here.

"I wasn't scared." I lied.

* * *

**I was feeling really guilty about not getting very many chapters up, so here's another one! :)**

**Just in time as well, the bell's just gone for my next lesson...**

**Stonecoldheart27 - See ya later sexxy ;)**

**Loves~**

**PepperX**


	6. Hesitations

_This is easy as lovers go,_  
_So don't complicate it by hesitating._  
_And this is wonderful as loving goes,_  
_This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?_

_Dashboard Conventional - As lover's go_

I finished my lunch quickly and sat with my hands on my lap feeling seriously uncomfortable. I was more than acutely aware of the stares we were getting.

Paul and Jared were still eating. Seriously they ate mountain loads, even more than my brothers and that was saying something. As he ate, Paul fired question after question at me while Jared cringed at his friend's forwardness.

"So Kim," Paul began as he took a bite out of his third sandwich. "Got any siblings?"

"Um… yeah."

"Two younger brothers, right?" Jared questioned.

"Um." _How did he know that?_

"How do you know that, eh Jared?" Paul grinned.

"Pay attention." Jared shrugged and deliberately looked away.

Paul laughed then turned back to me. "So Kimmy… what's your favourite animal?"

"What…?" This was the weirdest question he'd asked me yet. The others had at least been relatively rational.

"You know… cats, dogs, snakes…" He paused. "_Wolves_…"

"Okay Paul, that's enough now." Jared stood up quickly, frowning at him in annoyance. Chloe walked passed at that point and said hello to him. He didn't even turn around.

"I was just asking man." Jared didn't look amused. "Okay, okay. Well I need to be off anyway. I'll catch up with you later." Paul left with a final grin, wink and a "behave yourselves now kiddies".

I think Jared said something else to me then but I missed it. I had been too busy watching Chloe's retreating figure in confusion. Why wasn't Jared fawning all over her like usual?

"Kim?" He asked.

_Whoa_. I looked back then. Did he seriously call my by my first name?

"Um, Yeah?"

"W-what are you doing this evening?" He asked blushing. "Want to meet up?"

"Uh," _Why oh why oh why oh why did I have to be busy tonight?_ "I can't I'm babysitting for a family in Forks all night."

"Oh." I could not believe how far his face fell then. Surely he couldn't have wanted to meet up with me that much. "Well what about tomorrow? Can I drive you to school?"

"I have ballet straight after school. I won't be able to get there without my car…"

"I can drive you."

"Oh um…"

"Can I watch?"

"Uh… you might find it a little boring…"

"No I won't." He shook his head, now looking a little happier. "So can I pick you up?"

"Sure…" I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He _looked_ like he was but surely he couldn't be that happy at the idea of picking me up for school.

"Great." He smiled was dazzling, and surprisingly infectious. I found myself having to smile back despite my worries of what was really going on.

"So uh," I coughed. "You working on Friday?"

"Certainly am." How could he possibly still be smiling?

"Cool…" I nodded as the bell rang. "Well I… uh… should go to Spanish…"

"Here I'll walk you." He said, taking my bag off me.

"…Thanks." I smiled hesitantly as we walked past Louise who was watching us with her mouth open. _Yeah Louise, I'm thinking the same thing… _

* * *

**Yeah so sorry this took so long... not much of an excuse but I seriously have loooooooads of work at the moment **

**Well, Kim's finally getting her dream :) poor girly don't know what's hit her. lmao... she'll wise up soon enough ;)**

**Um.... I've a new story out... It's called Before and it is basically a seriously anti-bella one... It's awesome I promise but the first few chapters are a little slow ... But hey stick with it and it's really funny :) ..... would love some reviews though.. plenty of alerts and faves but barely any reviews.... so check it out and review ;)**

**Stonecoldheart27......ready to be kept up all night ? ;)**

**Yeah so.... lunch break is nearly up :( **

**Loves ~**

**Pepperx**


End file.
